Coda IV&V
by Aelane
Summary: recueil de drabbles, ficlettes et fics portant sur les saisons 4 et 5 de Supernatural - ou prenant en compte leur canon dans le cas d'histoires préséries.
1. Plus dure fut la chute : 4x04

**Titre** : Plus dure fut la chute  
_Disclaimer_ : l'univers a été créé par E. Kripke, la série est diffusée par CW (US) et TF6 (France), je n'ai aucun droit dessus.  
**Personnage** : Castiel  
**Rating** : G  
**Notes** : spoilers pour la saison 4 (en particulier les épisodes 4 et 16), drabble écrite pour le défi "fantôme" de la communauté mf_100_mots sur LJ.

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas revenus sur Terre pour comprendre. La quête de la connaissance induisait une incompréhension originelle, une méfiance première, le doute, la mortalité. Ils ne devaient pas plus s'émerveiller devant Sa Création, ces créatures de boue où brillait tant de Grâce, le paradoxe étonnant d'un Sauveur mordant la main tendue du Salut. S'émerveiller conduirait à espérer fouler avec lui le monde d'en-bas, aux yeux de tous, mais ce monde ne supporterait jamais que l'ombre de leurs ailes. Il n'était pas tombé sur terre, mais venu assiéger les enfers. Il était le soldat fantôme d'un Seigneur qu'il n'avait jamais vu.


	2. Faiblesses d'un soir : présérie

**Titre** : Faiblesse d'un soir  
_Disclaimer_ : l'univers a été créé par E. Kripke, la série est diffusée par CW (US) et TF6 (France), je n'ai aucun droit dessus.  
**Personnages** : John et ses fils  
**Rating** : PG  
**Notes** : présérie mais spoilers pour l'épisode 19 de la saison 4, drabble écrite pour le défi "retard" de la communauté mf_100_mots sur LJ.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà trois coups dans le pif qu'il aurait dû donner le signal de quitter la table de billard pour se rejoindre séparément à la voiture. Trois ou quatre. Cinq ? Dean avait trop gagné. Dean le savait. Certaines de ses proies l'avaient déjà compris. Pas toutes. Pas encore. Mais le fils obéissant attendait son ordre. Sa main restait scotchée au verre, un verre si fragile, emprisonné au creux de son poing. Les autres joueurs le croyaient seul. Ils sortiraient avec Dean pour le lyncher sur le parking. Trois jours sans chasser. Un mois sans Sam. Il avait hâte.

Lorsqu'elle appela. Kate. Faiblesse d'un soir, un soir tellement noyé dans le brouillard désespéré de tant d'autres qu'il aurait dû l'oublier au lieu d'être dégrisé au seul son de sa voix. Il n'oubliait pas. Comme un disque rayé, il voyait nuit après nuit Sam claquer la porte, le regard haineux. Alcool, famille, chasses, sexe, tueries n'apportaient au réveil que davantage de sel sur ses plaies. Sam le voyait comme un monstre. Bientôt, Dean… Et rien ne faisait taire ces pensées. Rien jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne l'existence d'Adam, 12 ans. Un autre fils. Une autre chance. Qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer.


	3. The Weight : 4x09

**Titre** : The Weight  
_Disclaimer_ : l'univers a été créé par E. Kripke, la série est diffusée par CW (US) et TF6 (France), je n'ai aucun droit dessus.  
**Personnages** : Sam (POV), Dean et Ruby  
**Rating** : PG  
**Notes** : se passe entre les saisons 3 et 4, spoilers pour 4x01 et 4x09, drabble écrite pour le défi "rock'n'roll" de la communauté mf_100_mots sur LJ, titre de la drabble de la chanson du même nom par The Band.

* * *

Toutes fenêtres ouvertes, il avait laissé la musique de son frère hurler, pleurer, rager. Lui, il n'en avait pas le temps. Il n'en avait même peut-être pas le droit. Un jour, deux, trois, une semaine, que Dean souffrait en enfer. Led Zep, Black Sabbath et tous les autres, leurs voix le guidaient, l'aiguillonnaient de carrefour en carrefour, de démons en sorcières, de menaces en suppliques, d'échec en échec, jusqu'au moment où elles résonnèrent dans le vide. Jamais il ne pourrait sauver Dean. Chaque cassette se mit à l'accuser, chaque morceau. Il acheta un I-Pod, n'y toucha pas, seule Ruby l'écoutait.


	4. Genèse : saison 5

**Titre** : Genèse  
_Disclaimer_ : l'univers a été créé par E. Kripke, la série est diffusée par CW (US) et TF6 (France), je n'ai aucun droit dessus.  
**Personnages** : Gabriel (POV), Lucifer, Michael  
**Rating** : PG  
Notes : vagues spoilers pour la saison 5 (notamment les épisodes 8 et 19), drabble écrite pour l'arbre à drabbles de Drakys sur LJ.

* * *

Ce passé si lointain n'intéressait guère qu'un seul de ses frères. Après la chute de Lucifer, Gabriel se surprit à reprendre le flambeau. La première fois avait été un réflexe, une erreur croyait-il. Et qui ne se serait pas enfui à tire-d'ailes après une bataille fratricide ? La deuxième fois avait été une excuse. Et qui aurait supporté les litanies auto-persuasives du bon fils, encore rouge du sang de leur plus jeune frère ? La troisième fois fut un pèlerinage. Il contempla longuement ce monde neuf, inhumain, sans anges, sans démons et sans dieux. Si ennuyeux. Non, Lucifer avait tort.


	5. Happy End : post 5x22

**Titre** : Happy End  
_Disclaimer_ : l'univers a été créé par E. Kripke, la série est diffusée par CW (US) et TF6 (France), je n'ai aucun droit dessus.  
**Personnages** : Dean (POV) et les autres  
**Rating** : G  
Notes : SPOILERS pour la fin de la saison 5 ! (la drabble se déroule après l'épisode 5x22 "Swan Song"), drabble écrite pour l'arbre à drabbles de Drakys sur LJ.

* * *

Ils sont saufs. Il raconte à Ben des fausses histoires sur de vrais monstres. Il embrasse Lisa en essayant de croire à cette jolie mélodie du bonheur. Il pense à Bobby, ne l'appelle pas. Chuck est aux abonnés absents. Il appelle Cas, parfois, mais uniquement sur ce téléphone portable que l'ange a délaissé en remontant aux cieux. Ils sont saufs. Il prend l'habitude de siffler sa bière, assis sur un banc, en regardant tous ces passants ne pas le regarder. Ils sont saufs. Cela devrait compter pour quelque chose. Cela devrait remplir ce vide qui le ronge jour après jour.


	6. Vanité des vanités : 5x03

**Titre** : Vanité des vanités_  
__Disclaimer_ : l'univers a été créé par Erik Kripke (diffusion américaine sur la chaîne CW), je n'ai aucun droit dessus.  
**Personnages** : Donnie Finnerman & Raphael  
**Rating** : PG  
Notes : spoilers pour la saison 5 (épisode 5x03), drabble de 100 mots écrite pour l'Arbre à Drabbles de Drakys (LJ)

* * *

Ce n'était pas du jeu. Jamais ses parents n'avaient offert l'aumône sans se proclamer d'humbles serviteurs du Seigneur. Jamais ses pasteurs n'avaient commencé de prêche sans se réclamer des humbles serviteurs du Seigneur. Ils ne servaient pourtant point, annonça l'ange, c'était lui, lui le simple croyant, lui qui était le seul assez digne pour recevoir le Souffle divin, répandre la Sainte Parole sur Terre et combattre le Mal. Ses oreilles percevaient des voix inaudibles. Sa main restait intacte au cœur des flammes. Sa chair était sacrée…, non son âme qui hurla d'horreur lorsque les feux de l'archange Raphael la consumèrent.


End file.
